1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image signal recording apparatus for recording an image signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recording an image signal, for example, on a magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic tape, a drop-out phenomenon in which the amount of a signal reproduced by a reproducing magnetic head might suddenly and temporarily decrease due to momentary detachment of the head from the magnetic tape, which takes place at a protrudent or recessed part of the tape surface brought about by some reason. In that event, it has been practiced to compensate for the drop-out, for example, by interpolating the drop-out part of the reproduced signal with a part of the signal which has been reproduced one horizontal scanning period before the drop-out part when the drop-out is detected during a reproducing operation by means of a drop-out detector or the like.
However, in the image signal recording apparatus and particularly in the case of a recording apparatus of the kind recording, on such a recording medium as a magnetic tape or the like, still image data digitized by pulse code modulation (hereinafter referred to as PCM), the above stated conventional drop-out compensating method has necessitated a complex arithmetic operation resulting in a complicated drop-out compensation arrangement, which has hindered cost reducing efforts.